


Cut Your Teeth

by So_Caffeinated (so_caffeinated)



Series: Crazyness in Crazy Town (cross-fandom prompts) [8]
Category: Prison Break, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Humor, Snark, prompt: baby fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_caffeinated/pseuds/So_Caffeinated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meme Challenge<br/>Prompt: Baby fic<br/>Characters: Michael Scofield (Prison Break) and Damon Salvatore (Vampire Diaries)</p><p>Set just before Michael robbed the bank and sometime halfway through last season of Vampire Diaries.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cut Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Meme Challenge  
> Prompt: Baby fic  
> Characters: Michael Scofield (Prison Break) and Damon Salvatore (Vampire Diaries)
> 
> Set just before Michael robbed the bank and sometime halfway through last season of Vampire Diaries.

 

“Enough with the whining,” Damon protests impatiently, rolling his eyes at the new guy as his patience evaporates. “Dying sucks. I know. Been there, done that, have the 19th century equivalent of a t-shirt to prove it. Luckily you only have to do it twice. Well... unless you’re mini-Gilbert... then you get more death scenes than the residents of Elm Street.”  
  
“I’m not whining,” the new guy protests tensely, wincing as he licks a bit of blood off his lip. “I’m just... not good with things going against plan.”  
  
“Plans,” Damon pshaws. “When do those ever work out? Cheer up, Michael! It’s the afterlife. We should celebrate. Want a drink? Scotch? Bourbon? More o-negative?”  
  
“No, I... don’t have time,” he replies, shrugging on his coat.  
  
“Did you miss the part where you’re immortal? You’ve got nothing but time,” Damon counters, receiving no response. “Did dying kill your personality too or have you always been this... sober?”  
  
“Why did he...” Michael hesitates, ignoring the other vampire’s questions entirely and looking slightly vulnerable as he speaks. “Why me?”  
  
“Do I really have to give you the vampire birds and the bees speech?” Damon asks dryly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sometimes, when a vampire is very hungry and there’s a human with nice juicy carotid artery nearby, they get together and...”  
  
“Not that. I understand... the hunger,” Michael acknowledges, scrubbing his hand against his scalp in frustration.  
  
“You’re a newborn vampire. Of course you understand the hunger. It should be the only thing you can think about around now,” Damon informs him shrewdly, noticing - maybe for the first time - how atypical the other man is acting for a brand new vampire.  
  
“I’m good at self-control,” Michael replies flatly, by way of explanation.  
  
“Huh...” Damon replies, cocking his head to the side like he can’t quite understand what that means.  
  
“Anyhow,” Damon continues, physically shaking off the words he can’t make sense of. “What is it you don’t understand?”  
  
“Why he made me one of you,” Michael replies lowly.  
  
“Ah, well,” Damon says, getting to his feet and grabbing some of the aforementioned bourbon. “That’d probably have something to do with the body art you’re sporting.”  
  
Michael’s eyebrows knit tightly at this and his whole face tenses, whole body goes taut.  
  
“Why?” he asks, voice low and mildly threatening.  
  
“Easy there, killer,” Damon mocks, smirking back at the other man. “It’s got nothing to do with you. Call it a case of mistaken identity.”  
  
“Meaning?” he asks, looking only a tiny bit placated by Damon’s scant explanation.  
  
“There’s this whole thing with hunters and this curse if you kill one. Klaus was out looking for a bite, thought you looked tasty - something I feel certain his sister will agree with by the way - took a big old gulp, spotted the tattoo, decided he didn’t want to spend the next couple of decades more insane than he already is and tried to use his blood to save you,” Damon shrugs. “Didn’t work, obviously. You still died. Just less permanently.”  
  
“So I’m... an accident?” Michael asks, staring piercingly at Damon with eyes that will totally be fantastic for compulsion some day.  
  
“Doesn’t mean daddy doesn’t love you anyhow,” Damon patronizes.  
  
“I have to get out of here,” Michael says, seemingly to himself. “I have to get to my brother.”  
  
“Woah, hey, self-control guy,” Damon says, vampire-zooming in front of the other man to block his way. “See, I don’t so much care who you eat and who you don’t, but that girl who came downstairs earlier? Elena? She does and apparently that means I have to, too. She’s empathizing or projecting or something. So, no running off after loved-ones with heartbeats until we’ve got a pretty good idea that you can resist making them an appetizer.”  
  
“If I don’t get to my brother soon, he won’t have a heartbeat for you to worry about,” Michael near growls, holding Damon’s stare. “I need to save my brother.”  
  
“...Please tell me Elena didn’t hear that,” Damon replies futilely, her steps already echoing on the stairs heading down toward them.  
  
“This is not the Salvatore Boarding House anymore,” Damon shouts loudly, knowing full well that Elena and Stefan and probably Rebekah will hear him. “And even if it was, I wouldn’t be taking in wayward vampires with sob stories and sibling issues. We’ve already exceeded our quota on those. Could everyone just please stop procreating?”

 


End file.
